dogelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Subject
Subjects, or Melkoges, are a species of artificial livestock created by the CROMCH! candy company. Created by splicing the melted DNA of normal doges, Subjects served the purpose of producing Melk to sell and to make CROMCH! bars, but they lived under horrible conditions. However, ever since CROMCH! fell, they've been living in and around the ruins of the factory, as well as being kept as household pets and being used as livestock in a more humane manner than they were under possesion with CROMCH!. Origin and industrialization Subjects were originally made using the melted-down DNA of doges, usually ones that attempted to expose CROMCH!. However, Subjects can reproduce asexually, growing sacs on the exterior of their body which eventually fall off and hatch into juvenile Subjects. When a Subject is born, it is required that it is verbally berated and abused to lower its self esteem and confidence to ensure it doesn't have the strength to rebel against CROMCH! workers. They are to be fed a diet of nothing but oat paste to make the Melk come out smoothly. Melk is extracted via three pipes that connect to the Subject's veins to extract them. After a Subject becomes too old to produce more Melk, it deflates and takes on a grey color. Afterwards, the Subject is either terminated or fed to Peon CROMCH! crystal miners. Liberation During an inspection of a juvenile Subject, a CROMCH! employee was tasked with terminating it after it was found out a small child that was brought to Bring Your Child to Work Day taught it how to stick its tongue out. However, instead of killing it, the employee secretly let the juvenile Subject escape and it made its way to a neighborhood and then into the garage of a single father and his child, Danny. They adopted the juvenile Subject, affectionately giving it the nickname of Mermina, referencing the "Mrrr" sound that Subjects usually make. Mermina, like other Subjects, grew fast, growing up to full size in less than three days. Mermina grew very close to the family, mostly forming a special bond with Danny. However, things weren't so happy forever. About a week later, a CROMCH! associative came to their house to recover Mermina. In order to make sure none of this came out, they made a cover-up story for the family's imminent deaths. However, when he was about to kill the father, Mermina lashed out, grabbing and snapping the CROMCH! associate's neck with her powerful jaws. Afterwards, word got out and CROMCH! soon fell. Bulls Bulls are the male form of Subject/Melkoges. They are characterized by deep brown fur and long, walrus-like teeth. They started appearing after the fall of CROMCH!, as the company was using unknown means to suppress the Subjects' ability to produce them. They use their razor-sharp tusks to defend female Subjects from potential threats. They are mostly known for killing Doges that break into the ruins of the CROMCH! factory to dismantle their machinery, mistaking them for threats and using their tusks to impale and kill them. It is not said if they too can reproduce asexually like the females. Category:CROMCH!